


In This Body (or Not Being Lolita)

by Anonymously_Insane



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Cake, F/M, Lolita, Size Difference, Size Kink, idek, lots of cake, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Insane/pseuds/Anonymously_Insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small young girl, who has just became legal, begins her search for the right man. But she struggles in trying to realize what "the right man" even means. From hooking up with strangers to her mothers set courting system, Bri has a lot to look forward to before she is truely happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Body (or Not Being Lolita)

**Author's Note:**

> * I will be adding tags the more the story progresses. I know the beginning is a little weird, but there is more to come. Thanks for reading!*

 I love a tall man. I guess that's where this story starts. Down town dirty bars, sitting in the back corners waiting to be noticed by a tall, dark, and handsome. Most likely an emphasis on dark. Isn't that what we all are hearing nowadays? How men are and have always been the biggest threat to all female species. From the alpha male wolf to the aggressive barracuda fish, men see women and wonder if they'll turn them down while women see men and just wonder if he's a serial killer. I wish. There is definitely something wrong with me, but I never give it enough thought to get better. So here I am. Waiting.

     "I'm sorry if I'm coming on too quickly, but you are so cute." tall, dark, and handsome whispers even though we are already out of hearing distance from the rest of the meat market. No one can see me blush given my complexion, but that never stops my blood cells from having a moment from just a mere compliment.

     "Well thank you," I can't hide my smile either, however I still attempt to by looking down. I never was able to look people in the eye since middle school. People tended to get lost in them and I didn't need anymore awkward relationships. "It's okay people say that a lot."

     "I bet. You just look so adorable." he pushes on, "You're just so small." I mean, I really have heard this before. How small my wrist were or how someone could wrap both of their hands oh so easily around my neck. My light weight. I'm not even on the BMI. All this and more just contributing to my appearance of "cute" since high school. After the era of skinny arms and soft skin, everyone seemed to move on without me. So, seeing a small smooth skinned black girl in a high school full of so called alligator skinned, acne faced, obesities, I was quite the eye candy. And that set my fate to all I'd ever be.

     Yes, I want this man before me, even though I just met him tonight. A long time ago I remember telling myself I was demi sexual. I now understand that it wasn't because of the lack of a deeper connection and feeling for a person that I didn't want to date or even kiss any of the boys during high school, but instead it was something much different. Being the type of person I was, of course the idea of trying to tie myself to a teenage nitwit who probably didn't even know what a date was, was completely unnerving. But instead of unraveling my truth, I came to a different calculation in which protected me from the realization for a while. Then, I became legal.

     "What’s your name, sweetie?" he purrs, looking down at me, his height intimidating. But I crave it.

     "Mmm," I hum in thought," Does it matter?"

     He puts hands palms up in defeat. "I don't mind. Just thought I ought to put a name to this pretty face." He reaches for my cheek. I can literally feel my face burning off. I really hope he can't see it with my somewhat dark skin and the low light. I'm in that weird range where you can't really be called light skinned, but I'm not very dark and usually pretty pale.

     "Shit you're blushing aren't you?" he rubs my cheek with his thumb. Shit indeed.

     "No!" I squeak. I seem to have a habit of doing that, but I just left the field of trying to make my voice sound "more mature". I quickly try to change the subject, "You're really cute, eh, I mean handsome, " I never really liked that word. I look forward to where my face barely meets the start of his bicep and then I look up until I meet his eyes. God this man is so big.

     "Thanks. I work out." he smirks while I quickly process how thoughts from the mind can translate through the mouth unconsciously. "Do you probably, uh, wanna get.. Get out of here maybe?" I can clearly see his implications. I look at our surroundings. It's a late night club or bar (I can never tell anymore) with only a few people left. There isn't any music, but instead the loudest sound is the wisps of conversation and the clink clank of the bar tender washing dishes and cleaning beer mugs. Non-surprisingly, this suit and basic bitch dump smells quite delightful with the strange mix of pomegranate and… Michael Kors? Most importantly, it doesn't seem like anything is happening.

     "Yeah," I answer with probably the look of uncertainty on my face. Truth is actually, I am just disappointed the club-bar didn't turn out to be more fun. I have no problems going home with this man before me. I want this man.

     "Hey," tall affirms, bringing my attention back to those blue eyes upon a mountain. I'm a sucker for mutations societally acceptable. "If you don't want to, you can say no. I won't be upset" he assures. I roll my eyes in my head (don't want to be rude now). Seriously though. What the world really needs is another man getting upset because he thinks all women owe him for being such an awesome dude. But something in tall's voice makes me believe he's sincere. If he were to get upset, however, I know what I'd do.

     "Nah, it's cool. I just thought this place would be better." I admit.

     He chuckles, "Well it's been better since I found you."

     "Mmm, cheese!" I groan, wrinkling my nose.

     "God you are so cute" he purrs. The blushing.

     I smile up at him. "Let's go."

     Two hours later and here I am. He looks so happy. I can feel his erection underneath me, and it gives me a since of reassurance that I put that there. I rest my hands on his bare chest. They look so small compared to the rest of him.

     "So big," I gasp quietly, staring and flexing my fingers on his chest. He makes this weird almost growling sound and I can feel his cock twitch. I get startled and flinch a little.

     "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologizes. He puts his hands over mine (they're basically mittens), "It's just your voice is so soft." I shake my head hastily, looking down to hide my grin.

     "No, it's okay. I just feel like a freakin' child sitting in your lap like this."

     He swings his head back, laughing and looking towards the ceiling. "Have you done this before?"

     "Mmm, going home with strangers? No. But I do cuddle often", I chuckle. I fall forward laying my chin on his shoulder. He takes his right hand from between us and starts rubbing my back. There's a quick silence, but then he starts whispering in my ear.

     "I was talking about the sex part."

     I ease back up and look into his eyes. "Yeah, a couple of times."

     He grins, "I'm not surprised. You look so," he sighs, "fuckable."

     I'm not sure why, but what he says gets my whole body higher in temperature, and I whimper a little; starting to rock side-to-side on his hardness. My face is probably giving my current state away as well if the dry humping isn't obvious enough. I'm already so dazed with lust it's pretty embarrassing, but I'm not caring at the moment. Not able to look into his eyes, I look down and examine is abs, "Really?"

     He groans, placing his hands on my hips rocking me further on his cock. His hands are so big. "God, yes. From the moment we got here I just wanted to pick you and fuck you against the wall. Bet it would be easy, too. You're so small and cute. Fuck, you turn me on so hard. Ya'know?"

     By the time he's done, I'm practically panting with the new intense heat between us. I don't do this often so I'm not sure how to kick things into action. The only thing I can think to do is ask to start, but even that sounds embarrassing. "Please," I whisper hesitantly.

     "What?", he purrs," What do you need baby doll?"

     Well, here goes nothing, "Please… Please fuck me."

     All in one quick sudden movement, he has flipped us over; his hands pinning mine above my head. He stares down into my eyes, and I can't help shifting my legs a bit. He's right in between them and the width of his upper body has my legs spread pretty wide. I seriously feel like a child in this position, but I keep this to myself. He sits up a bit to where his crotch is pressed to mine, but he still has my hands pinned with his right hand. He then starts to rock back and forth slowly. The movement makes me shift in the same manner on the bed. I hope that my head doesn't eventually hit the headboard. That would be extremely embarrassing, but I can't bring myself to look away from his eyes to check. After a while, he starts to increase in speed and a bit more force, and, after a few moments, I'm basically bouncing up and down from the pillows back to his cock. It seems strange for foreplay, but it feels so good; I can feel myself getting wet from the friction. He looks like a tower above me; making me feel so small. I love it. I want this man. The thrusts get rougher and start to force sounds from my chest that I can't help.

     "Ah-ah! Mm, mm, mm!" I try to contain the noises by biting my lip. I can still feel my face burning from the intensity of the movements.

     "Fuck, yes! I wanna see you bounce on my cock," he practically growls down to me. I close my eyes and look away. His words getting me hotter. "You like that? Wanna fuck yourself; sitting in my lap. Or probably I'll just pick you and fuck you down on the table 'til you scream. Yeah? You want that?

     "Nngh! Please! I c -can't! I -ah- yes! Please I want that -just… Do… Do something!" I can't help the begging. I'm on the verge of coming and we haven't even done anything yet.

     He reaches down with his left hand starts rubbing me through my panties. It's almost enough for me to be finished right there, but instead I feel myself twitch with wetness. I bite my lip harder because it's just so much happening.

     "No, no, no. Don't contain that pretty voice baby doll. Wanna hear you." He then leans down and devours my mouth with a kiss.

     I really want this man.


End file.
